fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Oko cyklonu
Jak mówiłem, oficjalna ocena. Więc... eee? To tyle? Przez te dodatkowe wątki z Gildią i zdradą spodziewałem się czegoś dłuższego, tak, nawet jeśli napisane jest, że to "krótkie opowiadanie". No bo tak to te wszystkie wątki i postacie z nimi związane, eee, nie mają znaczenia? I guess? Styl pisania jest w porządku, czasami zdarzały się jakieś błędy i powtórzenia, ale komu się nie zdarzają. Oceny liczbowej nie wystawiam, bo w sumie nie wiem, co miałbym dać (?). Teraz czekam na jakieś dłuższe twoje opowiadanie, które oczywiście niebawem się pokaże ;] Pozdrawiam, Tenebris. Powtórzę pytanie Tene, czyli: eee? To tyle? Dość szybko (i niespodziewanie) wszystko się skończyło. Generalnie sam pomysł na organizację a la Mroczni Łowcy składającą się z Toa średnio mi się podoba, bo no wydaje mi się, że Toa są z reguły dobrzy i prawi, wiadomo że mogą się zdarzyć ci bardziej źli, co udowodnił już Greg i liczne FFy, ale... żeby było ich aż tyle, żeby założyć własną organizację? http://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png Nic dziwnego że Zakon przybył wszystko rozpierdolić. Generalnie, myślę, że lepiej by było, jakby akcja działa się 100 lat nie przed, a po Wielkim Kataklizmie, wtedy istnienie takiej organizacji byłoby imo bardziej prawdopodobne (bo wielu Toa mogłoby zwątpić w swoje powołanie po uśpieniu Wielkiego Ducha czy coś). W każdym razie, wracając do treści, to... no, mimo wszystko wydarzenia potoczyły się bardzo szybko, i nie ze względu na nagłe zakończenie, tylko, no, można by je bardziej rozpisać, w sumie w FFie działo się dość sporo (zlecenie, poszukiwania, cała akcja w obozie Gildii, walka na arenie itd.), a napisałeś to tak skrótowo że przeczytanie całości zajęło mi jakieś 10 minut :s Może jakby te wydarzenia były trochę obszerniej opisane (i bardziej eeee "rozwleczone"?) to wtedy nie byłoby tego wrażenia, że cała historia nagle się urywa, jakby odechciało ci się pisać i uznałeś że walniesz Botara ex machinę i cyk dwójeczka do Otchłani. Wtedy byłby też czas na lepsze zarysowanie całej sytuacji (zrobić jakiś foreshadowing tego ataku Zakonu na Gildię, a nie że on nagle z dupy ma miejsce; wyjaśnić kim był ten Matoranin który dał Lefyhxowi namiary na kuriera - czy on był jakimś agentem Zakonu, mającym doprowadzić Lefyhxa do celu? czy faktycznie był jakimś randomowym handlarzem? i w ogóle jak były te wzmianki o "niezwykłości" tego Toa Plazmy, to podejrzewałem, że on się stał Toa Hordika (w sumie to byłoby nawet spoko, to strasznie rzadko wykorzystywany motyw na wiki)) i na lepsze przedstawienie postaci, bo teraz to na dobrą sprawę się nie liczą i nie mają absolutnie żadnych charakterów, poza Lefyhxem ofc (który swoją drogą sprawiał mi wrażenie takiego chujka http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/d/dc/Emoticon_walter.png i używał Shelek zamiast Volitak/Huny/MASKI FUZYJNEJ). No ale żeby nie było, że tylko psioczę (po prostu kładę nacisk na negatywy, żebyś ich w przyszłości nie popełniał ;]), to eeee no opisy były spoko, mimo że jak mówię wydarzenia działy się dość szybko, dialogi też w porządku, trzymanie się kanonu zawsze na plus. Jak na twój pierwszy FF to jest w miarę przyzwoicie. Niech będzie eeeeeee 7-/10. Voxovan 16:30, sie 9, 2018 (UTC)